Waking Up
by NeverBeenNormal
Summary: Maka wakes up and realizes how much she loves her friends. R and R, please!
1. Shining Sun and Laughter

Hahahaha!

Unfortunately, I dont own Soul Eater or anything related to it. Wish I did though~

* * *

The bright and smiling (Yes, smiling, not shining) sun shone through the slightly open window, almost purposely landing on the closed lids of the blonde girl on the hospital bed. Said girl opened her eyes with a slight groan, mentally cursing the sun for waking her up so early.

Maka sat up and looked around in confusion, her sleepy brain not fully remembering where she was. Then, with a sigh, she flopped back on the bed, remembering the hard knock on her head she had suffered while hunting with her partner.

Maka decided she didn't like hospitals. They were too quiet and that was a big difference compared to her loud but lovable friends. Even though she'd just woken up, the silence was stiffening, and she hoped to Shinigama-sama that she'd be able to get up and leave soon.

As her eyes roamed the plain nurses' room in boredom a small, white envelope on her nightstand caught her attention. Her curiosity soon got the best of her and she reached out with a sore arm and grabbed it between two fingers. Reeling it back in, she stared at her name written on cursive on the front. The style of writing was undoubtedly familiar.

Deciding she could wait no longer, she opened it and took out a white card decorated with musical notes that had the words "_Get Better Soon" _in big letters on the front. The one big turnoff that showed who it was from was the musical notes…and also the fact that it was completely symmetrical.

Shaking her head, she grinned and opened it, silently reading the words

_Dear Maka,_

_Hey, bookworm, start feeling better already,'kay? It's empty at the house and, because of the way Blaire's been acting, I'm pretty sure that if I lose any more blood I'll die._

_That, and, there's this test coming up and I haven't studied at all and all my meals are made up of slightly burnt curry. Cool guys don't usually eat burnt foods but its better then when I set them on fire._

_Sorry about just getting you a card. We were all going to make a poster but Kidd kept obsessing about the symmetry of it and Black Star wrote his name in big letters so we couldn't fit anything else on it. We would have made another one but it turned out that Patty folded all of the paper into origami giraffes, so I bought a card instead. _

_(I made sure to pick out one that was symmetrical. Kidd would have broke down and bought a new one if I hadn't)_

_So…just get better, alright? _

_From, your cool and best partner ever,_

_Soul_

Maka stared at the card after her eighth time reading it, while the birds chirped cheerfully outside her window. Suddenly she grinned then threw back her head and laughed long and hard.

Waking up had its perks.

* * *

Its kinda short isnt it?

Anywhoo, this is my first fanfic and I'm quite proud of myself.

So, review, please. Be nice but honest. I can ~sniffle~ take it ~teary eyes~

~NeverBeenNormal


	2. Breaking Habits and Open Doors

Forgot to mention that this will be written in three parts. Anywhoo, heres the second part!

P.S. For reason I dont own Soul Eater. Sad, is it not?

* * *

Soul cursed louder than he had the first time when his head slipped out of his hand and fell with a **smack! **onto the table. He wiped the drool that had somehow snuck out for the corner of his mouth and tried to focus on whatever it was Professor Stein was doing.

This turned out to be impossible when he saw the raised scalpel and the pleading look on the poor ready-to-be-dissected birds face.

He quickly turned his head away, along with most of the class, and gazed morosely out the window at the chirping birds that flew by. _Run, he'll come for you next, _he told them mentally.

Trying to force his head back to the front of the class, he gave a start as he felt something in his chest give a tug. _What in the…_his brow furrowed until he finally recognized the feeling. _Our soul connection!_

He was out of his seat and halfway out the door when he finally looked back at his teacher. Instead of ordering him back into class the teacher just gave a small nod of his head, giving him permission to go. _That's right, he can sense her too._ Soul snuck a glance at Kid, he should be able to sense her along with Stein but he was currently crying over something.

_Geez, that guy and symmetry. _With a grin towards a confused BlackStar, he shot down the hallway and towards the nursery.

* * *

Soul met Nygus outside the nurses door, she seemed to be keeping watch, and shot her a pleading look that he knew he'd regret later-_cool guys don't beg_- but it was one she answered with a smile and the opening of the door.

He took a deep breath, trying to make it look like he hadn't just run straight from the classroom here, and walked through.

Chuckles drifted up to his ears and he, baffled, went around the white curtain that separated the bed from the rest of the room.

There she was, a grin still plastered to her face, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes as small giggles escaped her mouth. She looked up and stared as Soul walked towards her. Not really surprised to see him there as she was shocked by how hurriedly he got here.

He sat down next to her bed, secretly relieved she was awake, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing him say that. "'Bout time you woke up." Although it wasn't said directly, this translated to _Glad you're back. _

Maka just smirked; she seemed to be fluent in Soul-speak. "Good to see you. You sure got over here quick."

He smiled back. "Good to see you, too." No, he wouldn't say half of the things he wanted to out loud but there was one that seemed to be boldly written in between the lines in small print, _I missed you._

She reached over and squeezed his hand, _Missed you, too._

Tiny print that, oddly enough, she was be able to read.

* * *

Yay, for my sad attempt at SoMa fluff!

R and R, so I know what I can do to make my future fan-fics better.

~NeverBeenNormal

* * *

Sunshine and Laughter Part 2


	3. BreakIns and Balloons

Sorry this took so long, my school week was pretty busy and then I hit a major case of writers block.

**Writers block is a bitc-**

Anyway, thanks to all who favorited this story or added me to their alerts list. It made me smile. (You should be recieveing your mental cookies any day now)

* * *

The atmosphere in Professor Steins _supposed_-to-be-empty classroom was gloomy and expectant. I say 'supposed to' because right then it was holding two meisters and their weapons. (How else would there be an atmosphere if the classroom was empty?)

Oh yes, the room was thought to be empty by everyone else outside the classroom, everyone had plainly seen Professor Stein lock the door and he was definitely the last one out. Only problem was that BlackStar had been itching to know why Soul had ran off and had snuck back in.

Dragging everyone else with him.

Apparently, it just wouldn't do to sneak back in the classroom and wait by yourself.

Oh, the woe.

Said boy was now standing on top of the teachers desk and laughing his head off, yelling something incoherent-because he was laughing- that sounded like, "Greatness…over-pass Shinigami…Yoo-Hoo!" His partner, Tsubaki, stood at the side of the desk, wringing her hands nervously over the fact that they had practically **broke in**, even if she was maybe-_slightly_ curious over Souls sudden departure.

Kidd, Liz, and Patty stood calmly at the back of the room, looking as though they did this everyday. That was, until Kidd suddenly realized that the way they were standing was totally asymmetrical and herded Liz and Patty into a more calming symmetrical position. They obliged, though not too kindly, it wouldn't do for Kidd to fall into one of his depressing moods.

As it were, they were all so preoccupied that they didn't notice Maka and Soul open the door until Kidd sensed they were there. There was silence as everyone stared in shock at the up and walking Maka, even BlackStar managed to quiet down.

Make turned towards Soul and smiled. "See? Told you they were in here."

He rolled his eyes at her and grumbled. "Yeah, whatever."

Tsubaki recovered first with a shout of, "Maka!" Kidd started to ramble on about how he was glad that "Perfectly-symmetrical Maka" was back and Liz finally had to settle him down. BlackStar went off on another round of laughing, although it was almost unnoticeably louder, and Patty joined in with her chuckles.

Maka smiled as her friends surrounded her, asking questions and talking rapidly about what had happened while she had been unconscious. Soul stood slightly behind her, an apathetic look on his face, but everyone had been around Soul long enough to know that he was smiling inwardly.

Suddenly Maka spoke up, "You know you could have just gotten me a get-well balloon?"

Silence ensued as they all were struck by this idea before BlackStar burst out laughing again (for an unknown reason) which caused everyone else to laugh along with him.

So, even though there was a slightly awkward atmosphere because, there they were, three of the most known and feared meister and weapon teams of Shibusen, in a classroom that they broke into, _and _they were laughing at nothing in particular, it was okay, because this was how it was with them. Open and warm and laughing even though they didn't know why. Such was the way of their strange friendship with each other, the invisible string that connected them all and made talking without words possible.

They were friends and teammates and classmates.

They were nakama and something even closer, something they would never tell each other but was clear to everyone.

They were unrelated family.

…Then they were all criminals on the run as the very fast, _and very angry_, Professor Stein stomped down the hall towards their break-in site.

For some strange reason, they were laughing liike villains the whole time as they jumped out of the windows to escape.

* * *

I was slightly tempted to write a small part in Steins POV but I realized I didnt know how to finish it like that.

There might be some grammar or punctuation errors in here, I didnt really look that hard. _Oops._

Thank you for reading and waiting with an abundance of patience for me to finish this.

I love you guys! (You know, in a non-creepy way)

~NeverBeenNormal


End file.
